


Help Me

by Settiai



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Character Study, Fanvids, Gen, Juvenilia, Video, Video Format: WMV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-09-14
Updated: 2002-09-14
Packaged: 2017-10-24 13:12:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/pseuds/Settiai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Fanvid] She's more than just The Key.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Help Me

**Title:** Help Me  
**Music:** "Help!" by The Beatles  
**Duration:** 2:16  


**Links:** [3.72mb zipped .wmv](http://www.settiai.com/songvids/helpdawn.zip) (Right-Click, Save As)


End file.
